


For Him

by Inkeye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bottom Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Top McCree, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkeye/pseuds/Inkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place long after negotiations, but not too far past preparation, Jesse and Hanzo have some rather fluffy (get it?) sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

 

 

McCree eased his hand free and sat up.

"You remember the sign, darlin'?"

A loud puff of air was the only response. Not good enough.

"C'mon, can't do anythin' without you showin' me. Don't want to waste all this setup, do you?"

Hanzo's head slowly rolled to the side, a dark eye coming into view to slant into a glare. Hazy and half-closed, it was far less intimidating than the man intended. He gave a soft grunt as he raised his hand to tap two fingers on Jesse's forearm.

"There we go. Not so hard, eh, sweetcheeks?"

That earned him a faint pinch. Good. The man wasn't so far gone that he wouldn't respond if provoked.

Jesse ran slick hands down the sweat-dampened back laid out so nicely in front of him. Muscles twitched spasmodically, causing the gleaming skin to ripple. He could feel the reverberations from a slowing heartbeat. Damp hair clung to Hanzo's neck and shoulders. He curled a strand around his finger, before releasing it to run down the spine, past darkened patches of skin, over the shallow valley that came right before-

Every minute of preparation had been sweet torture, and every minute had been worth the effort. Jesse spared one more-just one-to stroke across quivering flesh, trailing the crease to its center. First his mouth, then a finger, then two-working his way in until the body below his had yielded under the constant and gentle pressure. It opened, just for him, slowly revealing a soft pink space-

Just for him.

"Such a pretty hole." He whispered, pressing his thumbs forward. They didn't even touch, rubbing the loosened muscle and dipping inside. Hanzo's hips jerked as he made a strangled sound, startled from his daze.

"Eaaasy." McCree kept one thumb still, enjoying the welcoming heat. The other hand dipped around to trace soothing circles on Hanzo's lower belly. He grimaced at the stickiness, and wondered how many times his partner had come in the process. One under his tongue for sure, another when the fourth finger had gone in..."You look tuckered out. Do you want me to-" Another glare. Hanzo stifled a laugh. "Okay, okay, no more teasin'."

Not like he could keep this up for much longer anyway. Jesse had been burning from the moment Hanzo stepped free of his silk kimono.

He inhaled deeply, pulling every ounce of himself inward, before exhaling-

Pushing-releasing- _expanding_ -

Jesse opened his eyes. Sharpened vision caught the faint twitches of a rim clutching at air. Ears twitched at the sound of a tongue rasping against dried lips. Sweat and spend mingled in his nose.

 _Perfect_.

He draped himself over his mate, purring at the sensation of his cock nestling between two muscled cheeks. Hanzo laid a weak hand on his furred head. Sighed when Jesse nuzzled his neck and lapped at old bites.

Finally. Finally.

Jesse raised himself up. His arms bracketed Hanzo's form, now looking all the smaller, and he rumbled at the sight of the wet trail now marking a line down the presented back. He nudged forward, testing. The head, barely smaller than his fist, eased forward past the relaxed muscles. A couple inches in, and Jesse began to feel Hanzo's body tightening, clinging to him. He forged onward, a steady growling coming from his chest.

To keep himself grounded, he sank his claws into the bedding. Slow. He had to move slow. Jesse tuned out Hanzo's panting, as delicious as it was, focusing on keeping his movements gentle, focusing on the one spot Hanzo would tap if it became too much.

He was gasping just as desperately as he bottomed out, encased in a deep, slick heat. It throbbed in time with Hanzo's heartbeat, welcoming him, holding him. Jesse could see the eye again, now widely open but staring at nothing. The mouth below was too tempting, just as widely-

Jesse licked into that slack mouth, filling it with his unnaturally long tongue. He began to roll his hips and drank in the resulting moans. Hanzo was too far gone to create any sort of rhythm, just grinding his hips back in response.

Who else saw this stoic man in such a state? Just him. Just for him.

He pulled his tongue away to lave behind sensitive ears. Listening to the happy murmurs, Jesse grinned and increased his pace. He managed a rolling movement, and listened raptly to the soft noises falling ceaselessly from the recently freed mouth.

Jesse was quite proud to make it to the ten minute mark. He thought watching his mate falling apart was torture- _this_ -

His pace quickened as he felt the tell-tale tingle begin at the base of his cock. Hanzo's ass leaked various liquids, more squeezing out with each thrust, and each thrust built his speed. Jesse released the bedding and fell forward, locking his arms around a heaving chest and catching each other to spare Hanzo the feel of his claws.

Next time, maybe.

But this was the first. Their first like this, Jesse's first in this form. This was-

The pressure increased. Jesse's knot was forming.

They were both shaking, Hanzo becoming rigid with his back arching, Jesse laying over him as his hips blurred in motion-

Caught. Locked. His mate was trembling, moaning his name.

Still, his hips moved, filled with heat and fire that had reached a crescendo that refused to end. His vision was red, focused on that glorious place he had made for himself in Hanzo, that Hanzo had let him make, with one speck of awareness chanting _rememberthesignrememberthesignrememberthesign_ -

Jesse choked as the heat culminated, exploded, washed over him in a wave of sparking nerves and violent shakes. It flew out of him in splashes, bathing Hanzo's insides with his essence.

He didn't remember much after that. Just falling sideways, Hanzo tugged along for the ride, and curling into a ball while still locked tightly away. Smiling stupidly at the other man's snores and drifting away himself, everything fading to the backdrop of a warm hole and contented mate.

 


End file.
